A Close Relationship
by Braindead123
Summary: One Jolteon, grateful to his trainer, is determined to meet him. His real trainer, not just the game avatar. Rated M for graphic descriptions for gay yaoi Pokemon sex.


**Dedicated to all my friends from whom I am kept apart by geographical distance.**

* * *

Oh, Seth. I know there's more to you than the game avatar through which you interact with me. But do you know there's more to me, too? Because there is. Like you, I'm not just pixels on a screen. I'm a living, breathing, feeling, thinking Jolteon. Thanks to you.

I just evolved today. I couldn't have done it without you, though. You just came into my life out of what seemed like a total coincidence and, well, made it better in every possible way. Life was okay living with Bill, I suppose, but as a stay-at-home Eevee I never got to see the world! I never felt a sense of purpose until my boundless energy met your calculated direction and ambition. And then it all started making sense.

So, after all you did for me, it only seemed right that I should be able to fulfill the purpose you gave me. That's why I got so frustrated when I found out that I couldn't. You tried your hardest, but I was just never good enough to stand on my own four feet in battle. I'm so, so sorry I failed you back then, Seth. But now your latest act of kindness should help me fulfill my duty to you.

I felt terrible when you pulled me aside from your battle team along with Quilava and Fearow. I thought you were giving up on me. Now what I feel terrible about is underestimating your character. You were very patient with me, and it was wrong for me to doubt you. You never stopped training me. You just started giving me a different kind of training.

Who knew drinking juice could be training? The kind you gave me tasted awful, but when you took us three to run laps around the track where you bought it with your avatar, I noticed that all of us managed to run much faster for much longer than we ever managed to before. Was this supposed to be some battle steroid?

No, apparently not. You didn't take Fearow, Quilava, and me into battle but into that grand some building, where that girl from Goldenrod bought us all custom jerseys for our species plus one for you. Yours was much too small for your real self, but it fit your ten-year-old avatar just as well as mine. It was blue with the white numbers 00 on it. Fearow got 01, Quilava got 02, and I became 03.

I was so confused. I had seen Bill watching a human sport on TV where all the humans wore similar clothes. Were we going to play it? No, we weren't I found out. We were lead out onto some track, which is where I found out the some wasn't complete but opened up on top. Good thing it was a bright, sunny day. Also, there was a huge audience there! The cheers were deafening!

You had us line up in front of you single file - all of the four trainers did - and I just looked around grinning. I loved the atmosphere of the place! I wasn't listening very closely to the announcer, but at some point he talked about you and us three, and you beamed with pride at us. I couldn't see you and your avatar didn't show such emotion, but I could feel it emanating from you. It was just that strong.

The track was cleared then except for one of the other teams. Each of them took a lane. That's when I noticed hurled were set up, and the wheels began spinning in my head. This wasn't a battle! This was a race! I thought with the aprijuice you gave us we could never lose! Ha! But that went away once the starting gun went off and the other Pokemon dashed away from us. Whoa! We must not have been the only ones who drank juice!

Their time was recorded, and the next team went. Then the next. I guess we were last. The gun was startling, but more startling was the start your other two Pokemon got over me. Oh, no, I was bringing the team down! I'm surprised Fearow wasn't banned since she just flew over all the hurdles, and Quilava was conquering them like a pro. I, however, had to stop to take short, high leaps and then start my run's acceleration all over again. I was the last to finish of the team by far!

I was so disappointed in myself... until I looked at the scoreboard. It was true, Quilava and Fearow smoked my time, but I smoked everybody else! Yes, I was the slowest of my team, but I was also faster than every Pokemon from every other team, so I didn't bring down your team's ranking. We won the event! God, I wanted to leap up into your arms and hug you, but I knew your pixelly avatar wasn't capable of that action. It was okay. I knew you wanted to.

Apparently that wasn't all, though. You took us to another dome, only this one had a large sandy area like a beach rather than a track. It was also littered with flags. You lined us all up at a starting point on the grass before the sand with the other teams. A Raticate growled at me, so I growled back. Then the starting pistol was fired.

Only one Pokemon from each team rushed past the start line, and since Fearow was the one who ran for your team I decided I had better not risk breaking the rules and do it myself. Besides, I didn't even know what I was supposed to do! I did watch Fearow, though.

What she did was grab some flags in her beak, apparently trying to beat others to them. Thing is, other Pokemon collected more than she did, and she was not happy. So she played a little dirty and bumped another Pokemon to make it release its flags, which she took. Then she made a beeline past the start line and dropped the flags to cheers from the crowd.

With excellent timing Quilava dashed past the line just as Fearow returned to rest. Quilava, though, took no prisoners right from the start. Rather than take the freestanding flags, Quilava focused on stealing flags from his opponents. Nobody whistled him out, so I guess that was perfectly legal. Not favored by the crowd, judging by their boos, but legal. Hey, it worked. He was carrying eight or nine in his mouth before he crossed the line and delivered his flags to you.

I kept eye contact with Fearow to see if she would go again, as it looked like every other team was only using one Pokemon and using two might have been illegal. But she remained sitting as Quilava crossed the line. Well, I didn't want to lose any time for you. It was Eevee's time to shine!

The sand felt great and soft under my paws, but it also inhibited my speed and direction control as much as a bunch of long flags in my mouth did. So when I ran into Ratticate, it truly was an accident. I must have hit him hard, though, because he dropped his only flag. Oh, well, no point in letting it go to waste! So I scooped it up and ran like hell for the start line.

Ratticate must have been pissed though. Before I reached the line he tackled me from behind hard! I lost my balance and fell, feeling a bit dizzy. I didn't take long to get my bearings back, but I couldn't do it soon enough to stop that dirty thieving rat from yoinking my load of flags me. That's when I became pissed!

"No way, asshole! Not when I've worked so hard!" I declared before I bit his freakishly long tail. I didn't draw blood, nor did I mean to, but I did dig my paws into the sand. Of course, it was sand. I couldn't stop his progress forever. Ratticate slowed down but never stopped or had to stop. So why did I do it?

I knew there was little time left on the clock. I could see it from there. It looked like a Pokemon didn't get points for its flags until it crossed the line, and I wouldn't let Ratticate cross in time to score points. I didn't have the time to grab a good number of flags and return, but I could make sure Ratticate's load wouldn't score either. And I did. 3... 2... 1... A whistle blew, and I let Ratticate go. He tried to sneak across the like anyway, but the refs wouldn't have it, waving their arms in a negative manner to signal that load of flags didn't count.

We didn't win that event. My score of zero flags meant we dropped down to third place in that event, putting us second in total. The only reason we didn't come on last was Ratticate's 0. I thought I did terrible, but Quilava ran up to me after the score was declared. "Sweeeeeet!" he declared, offering me a paw downside-up to slap with my own. I did, but I was unsure about it. "Duuude, that was awesome!"

"...but I didn't score anything."

"Yeah, 'cause that rat bastard stole your huge bunch of flags. But you didn't let him get away with it! Maybe if me and Fearow got a couple more we could have got second place."

"He's right, you know." Fearow landed right beside us both and folded her wings. "Your turn couldn't have gone much better than it did given the circumstances." You know what, Seth? Your team mates were also my team mates. Not only did you support me no matter what, but all of your other Pokemon did, too. And I also supported them with all my heart, which felt just as good to me. Thank you for fostering that kind of environment.

So because of that, my confidence was back for an event after a rest period that seemed simple enough. It looked like the objective was just to run, run, run as fast as we could until we couldn't run anymore. That's what Fearow did when the final starting pistol sounded. There was no way I matched her or Quilava's speed, I already knew. But the event wasn't over when Fearow looked about ready to drop.

Because of that, Quilava continued from where she had landed while she limped off the track. That didn't look legal either, but when other teams started doing the same thing and nobody got reprimanded I guessed it was okay. _Oh, I see! It's a relay sprint_! When I learned that I started circling the track from the inside myself. Luckily I could do it more slowly and not waste energy because I had to run a slightly smaller circle than Quilava. I didn't want to waste any time during the substitution, so that's why I kept up with him. Hey, nobody whistled me down for it.

To his credit, your Quilava held out a little longer than Fearow. But he's mortal. So when he started slowing down and made eye contact, I made my move and took his place. He got the message and returned to your avatar.

I didn't outrun all of my opponents, but I surprised myself by outlasting them. Other trainers made two or three substitutions before my body gave out on me. I felt great! The aprijuice was acting like rocket fuel, and I had plenty of fuel to burn! Woooo! I couldn't even hear the commentator or crowd anymore. I couldn't see my opponents anymore. Those moments of straight sprinting were all me.

I didn't even need a sub! Whistles pierced my ears before I even felt the need to pant. I dropped anyway, though. I was relieved that I finally excelled at something! Finally! Bring on the next event! I thought, I'm ready for anything!

Fate conspired against me by ending the competition there. That was okay, though. I got the satisfaction of seeing your avatar be announced victorious. I hope you were smiling down at me in that moment. You couldn't see me, but I smiled up at you.

Of course, the question remained, what was the point? Well, apparently you won some sort of prize, points of some kind, and because you're such a kind person you decided to spend them on me. When you took us to the prize counter and a display of some stones was lined up, my eyes lit up as brightly as a shiny stone. No, we're you truly about to...?

"Welcome to the prize corner! Today's prizes are a rare candy, a white apricot, Moomoo milk, a gold nugget, and a thunderstone." Oh... I understood then. You weren't buying me a stone. You were just going to get a nugget to sell for your own purposes. Well, you were the trainer, so you were the boss. Still, my ears and shoulders drooped a bit in disappointment. What a shame, as if I had my choice to evolve into any Pokemon I would have loved to be a Jolteon.

Okay, so I lied. Just a little bit. I said earlier I evolved because of you, but that wasn't completely true. I would have done anything for you. I grew so close to you so fast that I had almost accidentally evolved into Umbreon and Espeon a couple of times. If that worked for other another Eevee, than I would completely encourage that Eevee to pursue that form. I admired the speed and cleverness associated with Jolteon, though, so I held out for it. I hope you aren't mad at me.

"Thunderstone," your avatar declared with no emotion. I recognized the emotion anyway, though. Especially because you didn't wait. You held the stone out to me, and I touched it with my nose, and then... I changed.

And the rest is history.

But I think there there might be some parts of that history you don't recall. If so, I'm sorry it had to be that way. I know you remember catching Lugia. I do, too. I remember because you used me to help you do it. He didn't expect Shadow Ball from an electric type! I thought he would be mad, but no. Unexpectedly, I earned his respect. Again, thanks for that environment.

One night he caught me down. It wasn't my best day. Nothing bad happened to me, but my feelings for you were coming to a head. I thought I was alone, but he snuck up on me. "What's wrong, little one?"

I wasn't going to shy away from someone to talk to. I appreciated the company. After a sniff I informed Lugia. "Our trainer. I think I love him." Already the weight on my back was halved. "Not that avatar, but the real boy who drives it. And for all he's done for me... I'll never even get to see him. I'll never get to say 'thank you.'" I paused before adding on, "I know what you're thinking. No, it's not healthy. And it's not normal. But that's how I feel, okay?"

Lugia extended a wing and stroked my back softly. "Oh, no, little one. Your feelings are as normal as they are healthy. Why don't you let the psychic handle knowing what others are thinking?" Lugia slapped my cheek then, but while it was hard enough to make a sound there was barely force. It was more playful. "I know what you're thinking, little one. I know what you would like to do. And it's possible."

My ears perked up. Was he just joking there; too? He went on, "I can take you to him. But I cannot allow you to pass the knowledge of our sentience onto him; their world could never handle that knowledge responsibly. So, I will wipe his mind of the experience's memory."

My breathing was fast and heavy. My mind was racing. Caveats be damned! I had to have this! "Just do it! Whatever it is you have to do, do it!" I begged of Lugia. His eyes began to glow, and he granted my wish.

The forest terrain faded to black. Black because the lights in your bedroom were off, and your windows were closed. There was no source of light at all, actually. No digital clock, no nightlight, not even the light of a charging laptop. Your bedroom was total darkness. But I found a light switch, and now that I was bigger I could rear up and flip it with my paw.

Your room is big. Good for you, Seth. You deserve it. Are you an engineer? There were lots of computer chips and wires and metal parts scattered about. Good thing I turned on the light or I would have stepped on something painful! You may be extremely smart and nice, but your room is a mess. You better have cleaned it up after I left!

Oh, well. I wasn't concerned about the room. My eyes were glued on you... Wow. You're nothing like I imagined, but you're perfect as you are. My heart jumped for Joy when my eyes identified you sleeping peacefully. I felt a little bad that I would be waking you.

I lept on your bed, lay on top of your far-up body, slipped my front paws on each side of your head, and sniffed you. Oh, god, you smelled so good. Do you use a berry scented shampoo? I think so because the scent was mostly around your head and hair area. Keep using it; you'll have human ladies fighting each other for the right to call you their boyfriend... as jealous as that makes me.

At least I got my night. After I committed your scent to memory I licked your face to try and wake you, but all I awoke was your left arm. It pushed on me lightly. Your eyes didn't open. Don't worry, I wasn't offended. I knew when you saw me you wouldn't push me away. Maybe you thought I was a dog or something? It's okay. Also, since you used your left arm, are you left-handed? You're a really interesting person, Seth.

But since you wouldn't give me the time of day by licking you I became more forward and kissed you. You almost pushed me off, but I think you were surprised that I didn't start licking you again. It was just your lips on mine. And even though I didn't use any of my electric abilities, I felt sparks fly. I think you did, too, because you woke up.

Your eyes were wide as dinner plates when they met mine. I guess I couldn't blame you; even I almost couldn't believe this was happening. "Jolt-!" Sorry for covering your mouth before you could shout, but I didn't want you to wake anybody else who might have walked in on us. I just tried to flash you a gentle smile.

"I finally see you..." I breathed half to myself and half to you. I don't think you understood me, but you knew I was your friend. Or, at least, you were curious enough about me to pat me on the head a little. Finally... I loved it so much that you made me give some little coos and other sounds of pleasure while I pushed my head back into your hand.

I came for more than just a patting though. As quick as a fox with powers of lightning I dashed under your sheets to discover you sleep naked. How convenient! I don't think you liked that, or were at least very surprised by it, because you threw the sheets up and down to your legs, revealing everything else to the light. There you saw me admiring your human genitalia. It's different, much different from mine, but that's okay. Like I said, you're perfect as you are.

Though I'm sure you saw it coming, you still acted surprised when I stood by your side and started giving your tip a series of quick, rapid little licks from my vulpine tongue. You sat up pretty fast, but I was glad you didn't stop me. Heh, I guess you liked the pleasure I gave you too much. Your penis began to grow and stiffen because of my licks.

You weren't the only one who liked it, though. Your taste is wonderful. See if you can convince a future girlfriend to suck you off just once, and I guarantee she'll ask you next time. I made my licks onto your now hardened pole much firmer and much slower to help me taste you more for a longer period of time, even shutting my eyes. But then I heard you sigh and remembered this piece of meat was attached to another person.

That's why I changed up my pattern. Instead of standing beside you I instead lay down between your legs, although my front paws were on top of your thighs, and I made my slow, savory licks all the way up and down your length from the bottom a couple of times, but you smiled wide and made some human sound of pleasure when I once reached the top and swirled my tongue all around your circumference on the way back own. So I kept it up, and you absolutely loved it.

And I loved that you were loving it. Still, I came for a true mating, not just to tease you. So I stood up, and to show you what I wanted I walked forward until our faces were right over each other. My eyes were full of affection and love for you, and my rear end was pushing back a bit on your member to show you what I had planned.

And yet, would you believe I considered myself a top? Still do, actually. I didn't expect that taking you in the tailhole would be a pleasant experience at all, but I didn't want to spook you by mounting you. Besides, I was there for your pleasure, not my own. I could "take one for the team" so to speak, no problem.

You smiled when my intentions were made clear. Were you attracted to Pokemon before me, I wonder? Maybe that was the whole reason it was on your team, even? I don't think the latter is true, but I guess I'll never know. The important thing is you accepted me and the act I proposed.

I thought you would want to get up, though. I thought you would want me to present to you, but what you did was take my hips in your hands to hold me still while yours raised up and started pushing into my tailhole. I let out a little yip, which gave you pause, but I assure you the sound was out of surprise, not discomfort or reluctance. Still, you became nervous and wouldn't continue even though your tip was already in me.

So, I continued. I started pushing back and down, which pushed you in turn up and in me. That's when I was actually surprised. Pleasantly so, I promise. I expected the penetration to be unpleasant, but it went just fine. Better than fine, even, it felt nice. I probably wouldn't initiate it again, but enjoyed feeling full along with that radiation of warmth you put off in me.

You didn't look nervous once I had taken you all in me, an action clearly deliberate. But you didn't move either. Were you expecting me to do it? I guess so, because I ended up being the one to start the pace of mating off. It's okay, I didn't mind. I just wish you had said something. Maybe the strangeness and suddenness of the situation was just so great that you were speechless, though. I imagine things must have been wildly different from your point of view.

I rose up on you a bit, and because of that the walls of my ass gripped you tight and created resistance. I had to use just a little muscle to drag myself up your length. I felt it throb in me when I was almost off of it and expand a little. I think that was a shot if precum because there was something warm and watery in me then, and sinking down after that was much easier. I didn't want to tire out, though, so I kept it a slow and sensual pace. If I only got one night I was going to enjoy it.

I know you did, too, even if you were actively trying not to show it. I trust that you had nothing to hide from me, but as I tried to look into your eyes while massaging your meat with my tailhole, your eyes were closed, and your lips were pursed. It was like you were trying to distance yourself from me, which was a little saddening. I knew better, though. I doubt you live alone, so perhaps you just didn't want to be caught by a parent or roommate or whoever. My guess is you were trying hard to be quiet, and if you had to try so hard I must have been making you feel very good.

I didn't want you to get caught, though, so I went silent myself. There was nothing I could do about the bed, though. Your pre deposits made a faster pace easier to keep and maintain, and although I wanted to draw things out, continuing to go slow as a Slowpoke just didn't feel natural. Unfortunately, because I sped up our mating ride, your bed began to shift and creak a little. I tried to move steadily to avoid that, but you need to move your headboard more flush against the wall to sound such things in the future.

Your willpower to maintain silence was fading as my speed went up still more and I began taking you in me harder and harder. Eventually you broke. I knew you wanted to be secret, so I grabbed a pillow with my teeth and pulled it over your mouth just before you moaned out loud. That didn't stop you, but I don't think your voice left the room either. Your eyes opened then, and you seemed to breathe easier knowing that pillow was helping keep our secret act secret. You finally looked at me and kept on moaning, even using words to make me go harder and faster still.

I hope you're not offended, but even if we kept going all night you were never going to get me off. If I'm ever done anally in the future, I think I'll like it better if my partner handles the work. I did love seeing you smile and hearing your voice, though. Each sigh, moan, and change if facial expression was as good as an orgasm for me. Ironically enough, I'd say that for that reason I enjoyed the experience more than you did.

At some point you mumbled, "Almost there!" through the pillow, though, which must have meant you certainly had your fun, though. I'm surprised that it took you so long; if your clock was reliable, then we were at it for almost an hour. The girls are going to love you for that. Me, though, I was getting a bit sore, so I was relieved when the warmth of your seed finally flooded my cavern. Definitely my favorite part of the night, its warmth was so soothing, and its thickness almost made it resemble a solid electric blanket radiating heat.

We were both breathing hard and trying to do it quietly with varying levels of success. I think all that Pokeathalon training you put me through paid off; I wasn't nearly as exhausted as you. I still knew you wouldn't want to go again, though, so I was content to lay down on top of you and cuddle for the rest of the night.

Lugia wasn't content with that, though. He pulled me back to the camp your avatar had set up for the night, gave me a lecture about never telling a soul and never asking for that again, and has since sent me to bed. I know you won't remember any of this, but I'll keep it with me forever. I just wish Lugia was kind enough to let you keep it with you, too. I think I would do well to get to bed now, because Lugia is glaring at me. I don't know what he expects I might do, but angering a minor deity doesn't sound like a good idea. Good night, Seth. I love you. Thank you for all you do and have done.

 _That's when Jolteon went to sleep, ending his thought sequence. He didn't dream; his mind was too weary for such a luxury. But waking up, he was surprised. Was he in a tent? Humans can't see into the pokeball, but the Pokemon within may see out. He was being handed to someone. "What would you like this Pokemon's new nickname to be?" the old man asked Jolteon's trainer's avatar._

 _The avatar wrote down the proposed name, "IREMEMBER."_


End file.
